Jake and Amir
'Jake and Amir '(2007 - present) is a popular web series on College Humor, which has gained quite a following. The series mainly consists of two co-workers, Jake Hurwitz and Amir Blumenfeld, working in an office and the dynamic of the relationship is the more often than not the intended joke of an episode. Amir is often the funny man to Jake's straight man, using an often sociopathic sense of logic to create situations that Jake either criticizes or solves. While Jake antagonizes Amir, the pair care deeply about one another, as demonstrated in the episodes "Sick Day 3: Goodbye" and the subsequent story line. Other CollegeHumor staff members usually appear, of course playing characters of themselves. Running Jokes * Amir's obsession with Jake (e.g. Knowing all about his family, having hundreds of candid photos of Jake on his laptop, and having a thick binder filled with Jake's clothing habits) * Amir's obsession with Chicken McNuggets * Amir's poor eating habits * Amir's stench and poor hygiene * References to Amir's cousin Leron * Jake's crush on Sarah * Amir's low IQ *Amir's friends having unusual names. * Amir resorting to Wikipedia whenever he needs to describe something he doesn't know about. He usually describes the subject word-for-word the way the Wikipedia page has it written. * Amir trying to rap or freestyle, though he is rarely good at it (e.g. Goin' to the movies, eatin' lots of movies) with the only successful attempt being "Because you pale in comparison to Sarah", when discussing elections. Amir quickly forgot the rap, however. * Jake thinking he's cooler than he actually is or claiming credit for cool things others have done (e.g. Jake coming to work wearing a vest or trying on multiple fedoras, Jake claiming credit for inspiring a line in Amir's song "Mickey" when Streeter says how good the song sounds to Amir) * Mickey, an unseen, unheard "friend" of Amir's who keeps selling things to Amir, but never gets payed. * Amir's hatred for his other co-workers such as Pat, Murph, Sarah and most of all, Rosie. * Other CollegeHumour staff have adapted specific personality traits when they appear in Jake and Amir episodes such as Pat being cheap, Murph being agressive and both Sam and Ben Schwartz being as equally stupid as Amir. * Streeter appearing to be masturbating in the background. * Jake quickly adopting Amir's personality (just more obnoxious) when others prove to be his successor. * Amir becoming agressive to those who (he believes) treat Jake poorly. * Amir harassing Jake and his family (showing up at family events, stalking Jake's cousins and brother on facebook) * Jake being extremely insecure, especially regarding his style and attempts at being cool (not being able to chug an entire beer even when he's just pretending to). * Jake confessing to various dubious sexual activities while trying to brag about how cool he is (making out with his cousin at Crimson on a Tuesday, making out with his nephew at a house party, fingering a cat at a shelter etc.). * Amir writing lists of top suggestions (top ten fish to fry) on "these ancient scrolls" that he seems to have and then reading them to Jake even though he doesn't like it. See Also *List of Jake and Amir episodes Related links * Jake and amir.com * Jake and Amir Quotes on Wikiquote Category:CH Originals